Immortal - Queen West/Biography
Chapter 1: Queen West came to the restaurant I'm extremely happy when I saw Queen West from the Summon Scroll. Cyanbird Alex: Boss, please take good care of Her Majesty. Maids: Please, Boss. Cyanbird Alex: And those maids and guards are here to serve Your Majesty... Immortal Queen West: No, I can take care of myself, you can go back. Cyanbird Alex: Your Majesty? Maids: No, Your Majesty. Immortal Queen West: I said go back. Are you ignoring my orders now? Maids: I dare not, Your Majesty. Please don't get angry. Immortal Queen West: Is it you who summoned me? Well, you look nice. I'll go with you. > Ok… I'm not happy with the little creature who is going to work in my restaurant. Chapter 2: A Loud Noise from the Kitchen One day, a loud sound came from the kitchen and the restaurant even shook for a while. It was a chaos at the moment. Fox Roxy: Ah! What happened? > Roxy, go soothe the guests and I’ll go have a check in the kitchen. The door was pulled open inside before I reached out my hand and black smoke blew against my face. There a shadow figure came out of the kitchen. ??: Kuh, kuh, kuh.. > Moonbell? Cat Moonbell: Kuh, don’t get in, Boss. Moonbell was covered all over with black ashes and there were vegetable leaves and rice on her head. Fox Roxy: Ah, it’s you, you stupid cat. What are you doing in the kitchen? You want to explode it? Cat Moonbell: Stupid fox, how could it be me? I’m an excellent chef, ok? It was Queen West. Immortal Queen West: Humph, it was just a minor mistake. > A minor mistake? Immortal Queen West: I just need more practices. (Staring) How could you humble Yokai doubt me? > No, I didn't. Immortal Queen West: Humph! Queen West went back to the kitchen and used her Jade Wand to restore its original look. Then she frowned when looking at the pan which was exploded into pieces… > How could I put it together? Chapter 3: Something Hard Gradually, both the employees in the restaurant and the guests got used to the explosion in the kitchen. Moonbell even learned to cast a spell to minimize the loss when it was about to explode… Cat Moonbell: (Poking) You can use fire in that way. The Jade here is different from those in your place, you little creature. Immortal Queen West: How dare you, you cat. How dare you call me that? > Moonbell, don’t bully her. Moonbell raised her eyebrow and pressed her hands on Queen West’s hair bun before my notice. Cat Moonbell: Boss, are you shouting at me for this little creature? When saying this, Moonbell kept rubbing Queen West’s head. Angry Queen West was to beat her but was dodged by Moonbell who still kept her hand on Queen West’s hand. Immortal Queen West: Ouch, my head! You! I hate you! Cat Moonbell: Ah, sorry. I messed up your elegant hairstyle. > (Laughing) Immortal Queen West: (Turned around) Are you laughing? I shook my head and hold my expression to show that I was not laughing. Immortal Queen West: Humph. I don’t believe you. (Crossed her arms.) > Actually, do you mind if I assign you as a waiter? Immortal Queen West: You! Are you going to let me serve those civilians? My answer is absolutely no. Then how about you go adventuring to find some food materials? You wouldn’t like to do that, either. Fine, just work in the kitchen. I’ve been used to the explosions anyway. Chapter 4: Hard Learner This day, it was pretty quiet in the kitchen and all the Yokais in the restaurant felt strange and looked towards the kitchen from time to time. Immortal Queen West: I don’t need your help. I can do it myself. Cyanbird Alex: I know. You’ve done a good job. Immortal Queen West: Of course. (Turned around) Alex, don’t worry about me. Cyanbird Alex: Ok. I’m here to send you the books you bought the other day. Immortal Queen West: Ah, I remember… Cyanbird Alex: I didn’t see you just now and I put them in your dorm without your permission. Immortal Queen West: (Relieved) Ok, thank you… > What are the books? Immortal Queen West: Um, nothing. I looked at her doubtfully because her face blushed. Cyanbird Alex: Books about the cooking skills, right? Your Majesty. Immortal Queen West: Um… yeah. I nodded to her. Although she is a little bit arrogant but she’s been practicing hard in secret. She just exploded the kitchen for several times. > Keep up, you’ve been doing better and better recently. Today, a guest even praised you. Immortal Queen West: (Blushed) What… Someone praised me? Ok, I accept the praise. I’m off now. Queen West ran away when she finished her words in such a hurry that her Jade Wand felt it hard to catch her up. Cyanbird Alex: Boss, in fact Her Majesty likes you and the restaurant. She is just too shy to say that. I nodded to show my understanding of what she said. > I know. I think she is cute. Chapter 5: What happened to Queen West? Since Alex, the Cyanbird, came that day, Queen West seemed to be afraid to catch the eye of me and Moonbell, and her face often blushed. Fox Roxy: Does she fall in love with Boss and Moonbell? > Stop talking nonsense. Fox Roxy: That’s too greedy. How could she fall in love with two Yokais at the same time? Cat Moonbell: Maybe I know the reason… Fox Roxy: Tell us. Cat Moonbell: The day when I came to her room to give her some tips… Fox Roxy: Give her some tips? Cat Moonbell: Ahem. She has exploded the kitchen for several times. I should give her some tips. Do you want to hear it or not? Moonbell restarted the story with a complicated expression on her face. Cat Moonbell: I saw by accident a book in her room called The Boss and the Cat. The cover of the book is hot and… > … Cat Moonbell: And a big symbol of “R18” there. I know you understand what it means… Immortal Queen West: How could you see it? I’ve cast an invisible spell on it. Queen West shouted from behind, which surprised us. When did she come? I caught Roxy in the eye, and we were about to slip away… Cat Moonbell: Um, it’s because I found it was made invisible, and I got curious so I… Immortal Queen West: How could you destroy my spell? How could you see it… How could you tell them about it! Damn you! Just as Roxy and I slipped away, the sound of explosion came behind and the restaurant shook for a while. Chapter 6: Stay at Home Since the embarrassing incident last time, Queen West has locked herself in her room for several days. Cat Moonbell: Don’t stare at me. I’ve been beaten by her. Fox Roxy: She is a queen. You embarrassed her. I thought she would kill you. Cat Moonbell: Humph, she is not capable of doing that. > That’s nothing to be showed off. Forget it, let me go to see her. Moonbell touched her nose and said nothing more. I walked to the room of Queen West and knocked at her door. There was no response and the door was locked inside. Fox Roxy: (Turned around and whispered) Boss, keep up. Cat Moonbell: Stop talking. Let’s go. Moonbell pulled Roxy away and left me alone standing in front of the door of Queen West. I sighed and knocked again. > Your Majesty. It’s me. May I come in? To my surprise, the door opened. I took a deep breath and walked in. The room was surprisingly tidy and ordinary… Immortal Queen West: Alex told me, as a queen, I should be merciful to my Yokais. A queen should act as a queen. > Thank you for your forgiveness, Your Majesty. Immortal Queen West: But you have to keep it a secret, or I’ll make you suffer. Her Majesty who sat on her Jade Wand seemed solemn and elegant though her ears blushed and her fingers were clenched. > Your Majesty, don’t worry. I’ll tell them. Immortal Queen West: Ok, you can go now. > Ahem, my grandpa has sent me a lot of human books and items. Do you want to have a look? Immortal Queen West: I’m not interested! (Peeping) But I’ll go if you insist. Chapter 7: Unique Hobby Since I showed her the items that my grandpa sent me last time. Queen West often comes to my room to see them as if they are treasures. > What about I give all these to you? I don’t like them very much. Immortal Queen West: How could I? They are so precious. They can only be found in the human world. I pushed the pile of books to her to show that I don’t mind. She was much surprised. Immortal Queen West: I didn’t really want them. But if you insist… Immortal Queen West: Um, I’ll take My Husband is a Leopard, The Man behind the Gangster Boss and Little Freak, OK? I looked at her when she was choosing the books and reading their names out, and I felt very strange… > Ok, you can take them all. Immortal Queen West: Ahem, I’ll remember your credits. Besides, can you ask your grandpa to bring you some other books next time? > (Though doubted if she remembered her status as a queen, said) Of course. Immortal Queen West: (Took out a box) This is the list. I’ll give you rich rewards if you get what I want. Queen West nodded at me when I took the box. Then she held the books, turned around and flew away pleasantly on the Jade Wand. > (Laughing) I opened the box and the list bounced out of the box and unfolded itself. It was a meter long! Is she insane? Chapter 8: Exclusive Cabinet Fox Roxy: Moonbell, do you think there’s anything strange between Queen West and Boss. They have secrets. Moonbell looked at the ceiling and thought of the books she saw in Queen West’s room… Um… Fox Roxy: Ah, it’s Alex. (Ran towards her.) What do you want to eat, Alex? Cyanbird Alex: (Shook her head.) I’m here to send the customized cabinet for Queen West. Fox Roxy: Customized? Cyanbird Alex: Yeah, the most famous Spell Master in Mount Kunlun has inserted it with ten spells. (Smiled) Cat Moonbell: Aha, that’s cool. The sky is blue today, isn’t it? Immortal Queen West: Alex, you sent my cabinet here? Cyanbird Alex: Yeah, I’ve carried it to your room. Queen West ran fast to her room and pulled me with her. Immortal Queen West: See, this is the cabinet I ordered. Now I can put the books and items in it and I don’t worry that someone may find out. The cabinet may look ordinary but there are gears in it. It’s like an infinite space. I’ve already put some items in it… Immortal Queen West: These are all collected by Alex and this… They are said to be the limited editions in human world. Immortal Queen West: Look, this is a CD with Monica Bellucci’s signature. The girl in front of me seemed to have forgotten her own status as a queen and introduced her collectables to me excitedly. > (All of them are R18. Unbelievable.) I lowered my head and looked at her. Clenched hands, crystal eyes and beautiful forehead. Forget it. Just little hobbies. Immortal Queen West: Please get the books that I listed last time, Boss. > … Fine. Chapter 9: Another Delivery My grandpa finally sent me several parcels and a letter was attached to them. The main content in it reads, You’re finally a grown-up now. But take care. Too much would be harmful to your health. Oh, my dear grandpa… I can explain it… Immortal Queen West: I’m off now. Queen West took up a parcel and put some on the Jade Wand and left. > You should put them in your Universe Bag first… Cat Moonbell: Boss, is it good to do that? To give her that kind of books? > It’s ok. It’s R18, not R1800. Don’t worry. Fox Roxy: Ok. Eh, she is here again. Queen West came out of her room again and walked into kitchen leisurely and started to cook dishes… Immortal Queen West: What’s wrong? > (Pointed at the room.) I thought it would take you a long time to read those books. Immortal Queen West: You are the boss, and I’m the chef. It’s my job! I didn’t expect that. An ordinary Yokai could hardly hold his desire to see the things he longed for a long time, but she just did it. Immortal Queen West: Didn’t you say that the guests love the dishes I made? > Yeah, they said the dishes in Royal Family is nothing more than yours. Immortal Queen West: (With her chin up) That’s for sure. Chapter 10: Sudden Appearance I prepared to go back to my room when I finished my work but I was intercepted by the Jade Wand before I entered my room. Jade Wand: … > Where is your master? Jade Wand shook itself to let me follow it to Queen West’s room. > It has a mind of its own? Immortal Queen West: Jade Wand is the magic treasure of Queen West. It has been by my side since my enthronement, so it has some Spirit Power. > Your Majesty. Immortal Queen West: (Lowered her head.) Thank you. I like those books. What do you want for your rewards? > You’re welcome. I don’t want any rewards. Immortal Queen West: (With her chin up) No, I’m a queen. I must be fair. I must keep my promise. > Um, can we be friends? Immortal Queen West: Friends? Friends that call each other by name, have small talks and share secrets? > Yes. Immortal Queen West: Well, ok. Immortal Queen West: Can I call you Boss? > Sure. Immortal Queen West: Um, you can call me Pearl. It’s my name before I became Queen West. Immortal Queen West: And I haven’t had a friend for thousand of years. It’s nice to have you as my friend. > Yes.